1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head, and more particularly to rotating light-emitting structure for a shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional technology disclosed in Taiwan Pat. Serial No. 094143050, as shown in FIG. 1, relates to a liquid-driving lighting device, which is applied in the gardening water spray system and essentially comprises a body 90 provided with a power supplier 91. The power supplier 91 is provided with plural turbine blades 92 in the body 90 to be driven to rotate by the liquid, and a power generating structure 93 to be driven by the turbine blades 92 to generate electricity, and at least one light-emitting element 94 arranged on the body 90. When the liquid flows through the body 90, the power supplier 90 will generate electricity to turn on the light-emitting element 94.
Although the above device can generate electricity, it has the following disadvantages:
1. Complicated structure: the power supplier 91 is provided with plural turbine blades 92 to be driven to rotate by the liquid, the power generating structure 93 to be driven to generate electricity by the turbine blades 92, and at least one light-emitting element 94 arranged on the body 90, so that the integral structure, as shown in FIG. 1, is complicated.
2. Low safety: the power generating structure 93 is driven to generate electricity by the turbine blades 92, and the electricity needs to be supplied to the light-emitting element 94 through wire, so that it is likely to cause power leakage problem.
3. Likely to damage: the power-generating structure 93 of the power supplier 91 is arranged outside the body 90, such that the power-generating structure 93 is likely to be damaged by outside environment, thus requiring replacement, or repair frequently without economic benefit.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.